


Здравствуйте, я из компании Орифлейм...

by hakooo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakooo/pseuds/hakooo
Summary: Тебя зовут Каркат Вантас, и ты ненавидишь свою никчемную, проебанную к 17-и годам, жизнь.





	Здравствуйте, я из компании Орифлейм...

**Author's Note:**

> когда-нибудь я осилю нечто длиннее, чем драббл. это будет не скоро.  
> рейтинг из-за ненормативной лексики

Тебя зовут Каркат Вантас, и ты ненавидишь свою никчемную, проебанную к 17-и годам, жизнь.

Кто-то может сказать, что "приятель, ты преувеличиваешь, у тебя не может все быть так плохо, это пройдет", но ты бы послал этого человека так далеко, что всей человеческой электроэнергии хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы отправить ему открытку с единственной надписью "НЕТ, УЕБОК". К счастью, ты не общаешься ни с кем, кроме своей сестры.

Если быть честным, то ты даже не помнишь, когда весь твой мир начал катиться в эту преисподнюю.  
Возможно, это был день смерти твоих родителей. Или день, когда тебя выгнали из школы за то, что ты, совершенно нечаянно, вылил на своего учителя географии нецензурной брани на пару-тройку страниц, из-за того, что она поставила тебе C, когда, ты был уверен, ты заслуживал B. Или день, когда твоя сестра решила, что тебе пора учиться самостоятельности и оставила тебя одного в квартире, переехав к своей девушке. Не то, чтобы ты ее винишь, она заслуживает нормальной личной жизни, а не сюсюкаться с тобой. Но ты все еще чувствуешь себя преданным. Совсем немного.

Но факт остается фактом, и ты не знаешь, что с ним делать.

У тебя даже нет денег, чтобы купить себе хлеба, чтобы приложить по куску к вискам и орать, что ты - бутерброд с лузером. У тебя даже нет денег на гребанную еду. Но ты не можешь тревожить Канайю. Ты доставил ей слишком много мороки, так что по телефону на ее "Каркат, у тебя все в порядке? Твой голос звучит так, будто ты с неделю без перерывов работал грузчиком" (несмотря на то, что она права) коротким "Да, все хорошо". Кан заслуживает лучшего, а не придурка-брата, который не может найти себе работу.

Ты пробовал многое. Ты разгружал складские помещения (но потянул локтевой сустав и, несмотря на твои убеждения, что все в порядке, твой босс тебя выгнал взашей), ты был официантом (выгнали на первый же день, когда ты наорал на гостя), ты мыл машины (ты вылил боссу на голову ведро мыльной воды. ему не понравилось), ты пытался фрилайнить писателем в интернете, но, оказывается, никому не нужны услуги человека, который лишь и может, что изливать свою агрессию через ненормативную лексику (у тебя было всего двое довольных клиентов. один из них - друг твоей сестры. ты не потребовал с него платы, лишь бы он не рассказал ей).

Надпись на твоей руке полностью отображает твое положение.

"Да что за пиздец, вали нахуй".

Ты даже не удивлен, когда возвращаешься домой с ящиком дерьмовой косметики, которую тебе поручили сбагрить. "Деньги есть деньги, каким бы ебанутым способом я их не доставал" - говоришь ты себе. 

Первые трое даже не открывают тебе дверь. Некоторые просто захлопывали ее прямо перед твоим носом, едва ты успевал произнести хоть слово. Но ты их не судишь, ты бы сделал так же.

У тебя начинает уставать рука, в которой находится пакет со всем этим гримом для тех, кому за 50, но хочет выглядеть на 45. Ты решаешь, что продажа одного комплекта теней и туши за день - это уже что-то, и через один-два захода ты пойдешь домой. Усталый и голодный, как обычно.

Ты заносишь руку, чтобы произвести, приевшиеся тебе за сегодня, коронные четыре стука. Ты слышишь за дверью какое-то шебуршание и терпеливо проматываешь в своей голове приветственную речь.

Тебе открывает блондин, не больше 25-и на вид, в какой-то тупой супер геройской красной пижаме и темных солнцезащитных очках. Мысль о том, почему этот придурок носит очки дома, успевает посетить твой мозг, до момента, когда твой язык непроизвольно начинает зачитывать, выученную как один из твоих любимых матерных загибов, речь.

\- Здравствуйте, я из компании Орифлейм, - он прерывает тебя, до того, как ты начинаешь произносить следующее предложение тем, что пытается закрыть дверь, но ты, обученный опытом, быстро скользишь ногой к проходу, не давая твоей последней возможности уйти от тебя. Блондин выдает измученно-раздраженный стоно-вздох. А затем он произносит фразу. Твою фразу.

\- Да что за пиздец, вали нахуй.

Кажется, он тоже понял, что в вашей ситуации что-то не столь обычно, сколь должно быть и откидывает дверь так, что она бьется о противоположную стену. Его брови нахмурены, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Одной рукой он снимает с себя очки, обнажая свету красные глаза -- не "после пьянки" или "не спал трое суток, убейте меня"-красные, а *действительно* красные, как бывают у демонов в малобюджетных фильмах. вот только ты сомневаешься, что это линзы -- в которых читается чистый ужас. Твой пакет падает на землю, но тебя не колышет, сколько палеток разобьется или, что тебе еще нужно это все продать. Тебе требуется чуть меньше пяти секунд, чтобы развернуться и дать деру вон из подъезда. Ну уж нет, с тебя и твоего дерьма достаточно. Ты слышишь резкий хлопок дверью и топот на лестнице позади себя. Неа. Нет. Нетушки.

"Ну нахер" - циклично повторяет твой, но ускоренный раза в три, голос. Кажется, сзади доносятся окрики.

Одышка у тебя начинается уже когда ты добегаешь до перехода через дорогу. Дьявольский предатель с разноцветными пластиковыми линзами, вместо глаз, сообщает тебе, что сейчас красный. Ты уже хотел перебежать дорогу, но прямо перед тобой проносится автомобиль, заставляя тебя шарахнуться назад и грубо удариться головой об асфальт. Вместе с телефоном в твоем заднем кармане в тебе ломается последнее чувство собственного достоинства. Ты начинаешь всхлипывать, что быстро перерастает в истерику -- с оскорблениями в адрес всего мира, включая тебя самого, и ударами кулаков по земле -- прямо посреди тротуара. От твоей небольшой вечеринки жалости к себе тебя отвлекает смех в паре шагов от твоей головы. Ты агрессивно задираешь голову, пытаясь увидеть, какой уебок посмел тебя прервать. Ты видишь того мудака из подъезда, ржущего над тобой, прикрывая свое лицо руками.

\- Да чего тебе от меня, блять, надо?! - ты орешь на всю улицу, чувствуя себя действительно разозленным всей ситуацией. Закадровый смех тебе, совсем, сука, не помогает.

\- Ох, прости. Мне просто бро говорил, что драгоценности на дорогах не валяются, но вот он ты.

Ты резко бьешься головой об асфальт в очередной волне ненависти ко всему миру. Почему долбоеб в солумейты попался именно тебе.

Тебя зовут Каркат Вантас, тебе 17, и до сегодняшнего дня ты не думал, что твоя жизнь уже может стать хоть как-то хуже.

Ты ошибался.


End file.
